Un Amour pas si impossible que ça
by Zozo-kun
Summary: Je suis de séjour sur le Sunny. C'est aidé de Robin que je débute ma nouvelle histoire d'amour avec Zoro et ce malgré les obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, voici ma prochaine fic. Tout les personnages sont à Oda sauf Kolin, c'est moi. Et oui je suis un mec! :)**

Bonjour je m'appelle Kolin et je suis de séjour sur le sunny, le bateau des mugiwaras.

Cela fait déjà 2 mois que je suis a bord est je commence a connaître l'équipage.

Je me suis lié d'amitié avec des membres de l'équipage tel que Robin ou encore Zoro. Oui oui Zoro l'insociable. Nous nous sommes trouvé beaucoup de points communs:

- Nous adorons les sabres;

- On est tout les deux très paresseux;

- Et j'en passe...

Mais ce qui nous a surtout rapproché c'est que Sanji nous sort, tout deux, par les yeux.

* * *

J'ai un soucis. Dés que je l'ai vu, lui cette montagne de muscle si brutale mais si doux, je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. J'ai donc décider de me renseigné. Robin m'as alors dis une bonne nouvelle. Zoro est gay. Je me suis tout de suite sentit en forme. Et j'ai eus le droit aussi a une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce cuistot de malheur veut lui aussi conquérir son cœur. Mais je ne vais pas me laissé faire. Elle seule savait pour eux deux.

* * *

Pendant le mois qui suivit je l'observait tout les jours et me rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Mais de son côté, malgré leurs disputes et bagarres incessante, Sanji faisait de même. J'ai un défaut, je suis très possessif et lorsque j'ai ''une proie'' je ne la lâche pas. C'est pour cela que je les surveillait et que j'évitai de les laissé seul.

* * *

Je dut quitter le bateau pour un moment mais je restait en contact avec mes amis.

Entre temps ils avait combattu a Thriller Bark.

Quand je suis revenu sur le bateau, Sanji et Zoro, suite a l'événement Kuma, s'était un peu trop rapproché. Il ne fallait pas que je les laisse faire.

Je recommença alors mes manœuvres de séparation.

* * *

Un soir, alors que j'étais de garde dans la vigie, je vit Sanji regardant le ciel une cigarette dans la main.

Il ne m'intéressait pas trop alors je continua a guetter et m'assoupis.

Je fut sorti de mes pensées par des rires venant du pont. Intrigué je jeta un œil. Je tombas a la renverse lorsque je vus ce cuistot rigolé avec MON Zoro, qui l'avait rejoins. Ils avaient l'air très proche et s'entendait bien.

Un pincement étrange me pris le cœur et je sentis une larme coulé sur ma joue .

Je les espionna jusqu'à qu'il se sépare et partent dans une direction différente.

Je m'apaisa alors, et fut envahit par des tonnes de questions.

* * *

Le lendemain je fut réveillé par les cris de Luffy, qui réclamait a manger. Je regardais autour de moi et tomba yeux dans les yeux avec Zoro qui s'entrainait:

_- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller tu dormais si bien. Il est déjà 14 h_

Je détourna la regard, ne répondit rien et parti a toute vitesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant toute la journée je l'évita et me retenais d'étriper le love-cook.

Et je remarqua que Zoro avait l'air bizarre et que Robin l'avait remarquer aussi.

* * *

Nous sommes tous allés nous couché dans le calme.

Je ne réussis pas a dormir et n'arrêta pas de tourner en rond dans mon lit.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, je m'endormis enfin, après une nuit éprouvante.

* * *

Je fut réveillé par une présence au dessus de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Robin au dessus de moi. Elle me souriait.

_- Tu te réveille enfin._

Je m'assis sur mon lit et la regarda. Elle continua:

_- Qu'est-de qu'il y a?_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Si tu sais très bien. Hier j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des tensions entre toi et la fine lame._

Je lui expliqua alors la situation et elle m'écouta pendant 15 minutes. Je lui demanda:

_- A ton avis qu'est que j'ai?_

_- Je pense que tu es jaloux._

_- Tu as raison._

Elle me murmura quelque chose a l'oreille.

Sur ceux je me leva, m'habilla et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

J'arrivai sur le pont. Il faisait beau et le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Je regarda autour de moi. Nami bronzait, Sanji était au fourneau, Franky et Usopp parlait de bricolage, Luffy et Chopper pêchait avec pour fond sonore une mélodie joué par Brook.

Je cherchais l'objet de mon désir jusqu'à que Robin Me dise qu'il «était dans la salle de l'aquarium.

Je m'arma de mon courage alla voir Zoro. Il méditait. J'envoie Robin parler avec sourcils en vrille. Je m'assois a coté de lui. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je rompt le silence:

_- Salut... Je sais pas comment te le dire..._

Il m'écoute tout en continuant de me regarder.

_- Bon je me lance, je suis fou de toi! Je t'aime tellement._

Soudain il me regarda droit dans les yeux et nous restons comme ça a nous interrogé du regard.

Du côté de Robin, elle essayait de retenir Sanji dans la cuisine en demandant tout et nimporte quoi et lui en gentleman faisait tout ce qu'elle disait.

Après quelque minute de silence, Zoro m'enlaça avec ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

_- Je suis désolé mais personne ne sait pour moi et je ne me sent pas près._

_- Je t'aiderais, laisse moi une chance._

Sur ceux il me sourit, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Je m'effondre sur le sol déçu et fut rejoint par Robin. Je lui raconta et elle me réconforta. Mais une question me trottait dans la tête:

_- Il m'as dit que personne ne savait, alors comment l'as tu appris?_

_- Je suis très observatrice et un jour je suis rentré dans sa chambre, il était en pleur. Il_ m'expliqua qu'il venait de se prendre un râteau par un mec de la dernière ile.

_- Donc il m'a menti?_


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, nous nous éloignons de plus en plus.

Et le cook l'ayant remarqué se rapprochait de plus en plus e lui, a mon grand malheur.

* * *

J'avais perdu tout espoirs.

Il avait repoussé toute mes avances.

* * *

Toutes les nuits ils se voyait sur le pont. Mais un jour, le drame arriva.

J'étais de garde et les espionnait. Je me relâcha quelques secondes croyant voir quelques choses sur la mer. Fausse alerte. Je me remis a les regarder. Je tomba une nouvelle fois sur le sol et, cette fois, fondit en larme. Un mélange de rage et de tristesse m'envahissait.

Lorsque je me remis a les surveillés, ils étaient occupés a s'embrasser. Malgré la distance, on voyait que ce baiser était passionné et que les deux hommes étaient parfaitement consentant.

* * *

Je pissas une nuit horrible.

Le lendemain matin je me leva avec le soleil et erra sur le bateau.

Je me retrouvait face a Robin. Je couru dans ses bras et me laissa aller aux sanglots.

Nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et pendant deux longues heures nous restâmes enfermé a discuter.

Quand nous resortîmes tout le monde était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Nous nous joignîmes a eux.

Une fois fini, j'embarquai Zoro dans sa chambre et Robin resta avec Sanji dans la cuisine tandis que le reste de l'équipage profitait du beau temps sur le pont.

* * *

Une fois a l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, j'entamai une conversation avec lui.

- Tu m'as mentis.

- De quoi tu parles?

- La dernière fois je t'ai avoué mes sentiments...

- Oui je m'en rappelle.

- Et tu m'as dit que personne n'était au courant et que tu n'était pas près.

- Oui et c'est le cas.

- Alors primo, pourquoi Robin est au courant.

- Elle te l'as dit? Je vais la tuer.

- Tu ne la touchera pas. Je lui doit tout. Sans elle, je n'aurai pas put te dire ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Et deuxio, tu avais l'air près hier soir dans les bras et la bouche de Sanji.

- Tu nous a espionné?

- Là n'est pas la question. Alors qu'as tu a dire pour ta défense?

- C'est un malentendu.

- Te fous pas de moi.

- J'étais fatigué, je venait de me prendre un énième râteau et il m'as réconforté.

- Mais tu l'as embrassé.

- Il s'est approché de moi, m'as pris dans ses bras et, oui, m'a embrassé. Je me suis laissé faire après tout ses événements.

- Cela ne t'excuse pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant ce temps,dans la cuisine:

- Le sale petit... il nous espionnait.

- Alors pourquoi l'as tu embrassé?

- Il venait de se faire jeter et il pleurait. Pour une raison que j'ignore je l'ai trouvé encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Je l'ai enlacé et embrassé. Il s'est laissé faire, mais...

- Mais quoi?

- Il m'a finalement repoussé et a dit qu'il n'était pas près de commencer une relation et de toute façon que ce n'était pas avec moi qu'il voulait la commencer.

- Avec qui alors?

- Je n'ai pas eu de détail, il s'est levé et est parti en courant vers sa chambre.

- Je vois. Merci et encore désolé de t'avoir importuné.

* * *

Plus tard, Robin et moi nous nous rejoignîmes dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Zoro?

- Il m'as dit que c'était un malentendu. Que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup. Et toi?

- J'ai appris la même chose que toi?

- Rien d'intéressant quoi?

- Sauf que Zoro l'a repoussé.

- Quoi?

- Oui, il lui a même dit qu'il n'était pas près de commencer une relation et de toute façon que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il voulait la commencer.

- Qui alors?

- C'est se que je lui ai demandé mais il m'a répondu qu'il n'a pas eu de détail, Zoro s'est levé et est parti en courant vers sa chambre.

- A ton avis, il dit la vérité?

- Oui, je le pense fortement.

- Merci de ton aide, je t'adore.

Sur ceux elle se leva, me sourit et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Cette nuit là je dormis très bien, enfin rassuré. Mais une question perdurais: Avec qui veut-il la commencer?

* * *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Je décidais de lui demander.

Je le prend a part, comme la veille, et nous débutons une conversation. J'avais demandé a Robin d'y assister pour une raison que j'ignore d'ailleurs.

- Excuse moi de te monopolisée a nouveau, je sais que tu as mieux a faire mais une question me chiffonne.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Voilà, hier pendant que je m'expliquais avec toi, Robin se chargeait de Sanji. Plus tard dans la soirée, nous nous sommes réunis pour faire un ''bilan''. J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant. A ceux qu'il paraît tu aurais repoussé Sanji et aurait fuit dans ta chambre...

- Oui c'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit hier?

- Je craignais que tu prennes ça pour un mensonge afin de bien m'en sortir.


	5. Chapter 5

- Je comprend. Cependant j'ai une autre question. D'après lui tu lui aurait dit que tu n'était pas près de commencer une relation et de toute façon que ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il voulait la commencer. Ma question est la suivante: Avec qui veut-tu la commencer?

Il regarda Robin et lui laissa la parole:

- Hier, tard dans la soirée, j'ai découvert Zoro sur le pont les larmes aux yeux, et je lui est déjà posé la question.

- Alors qu'en est-il?

- Je pense que je vais le laisser te répondre lui-même.

Elle quitta la pièce, nous laissant tout les deux.

Il me fixait de ses grands yeux verts émeraude, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

- Avec Sanji, ça ne pouvait pas marcher car nous avons trop de différences et puis c'est comme si quelque chose m'empêche de m'attacher a lui. C'est sur qu'après tout ce temps a se battre et a s'insulter, on ne va pas devenir copain-copain du jour au lendemain. Alors quand il s'agit de sortir ensemble... je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin. La personne dont je parlais, a beaucoup de point communs avec moi. Je l'aime beaucoup et pas qu'en temps qu'amis.

Il se leva, s'approcha de moi, S'assit sur mes genoux et plongea sur mes lèvres.

Surpris et content je lui laissa l'accès et, je peut vous le garantir, ce baiser fut passionné.

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, à mon grand regret, il me sourit et dit:

- Alors tu as ta réponse?

- OUI

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me dévoiler comme cela, mais je dois te dire une dernière chose.

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- JE T'AIME.

Sur ses mots, un rideau, qui se fondait parfaitement au décor, s'ouvrit et nous fûmes applaudit par tout l'équipage.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Surprise! Nous avons tout prévu avec Robin hier soir.

- Si je comprend bien, tu as fait d'une pierre deux coups? D'un côté tu m'as avoué tes sentiments et de l'autre tu as avoué a la terre entière ton homosexualité?

- C'est ça.

- Tu sais que je t'adore mon Zoro

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa.

* * *

Ce soir là, je dormais pour la première fois avec l'être que je chérissait le plus au monde. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalise.

Plus tard, avec l'accord de l'équipage, je devint un mugiwaras. Quel bonheur de pouvoir rester avec MON Zoro.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut. Personnellement je suis fier de cette histoire. A comparé aux deux autre que j'ai fait précédemment (''La neige fond sous mon corps bouillant'' et ''Un amour désiré ou rejeté?'')

Je vous laisse me donner votre avis a travers toutes sorte de reviews, bonne comme mauvaise. Merci de m'avoir lu, a la prochaine!


End file.
